Generally, different length fishing rods are used corresponding to a fishing site, such as a mountain stream, a lake or the sea. Accordingly, an angler usually separately carries both a short fishing rod and a long rod.
A fishing rod capable of having its entire length adjusted by changing the grip length has hitherto been proposed. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 60-89,869, a fishing rod has been proposed which is provided at the bottom portion of a hollow rod body with a short grip having a fitting bore and separately uses a long grip and a tail plug so as to change the length of the grip portion and adjust the entire length of the fishing rod. The long grip is fitted at its utmost end into the fitting borer at the grip portion to increase its length and the tail plug, instead of the long grip, is fitted into the bore to reduce the length in comparison with the use of the long grip portion.
In this type of conventional fishing rod, when the grip portion is reduced in length, the long grip is removed from the rod body and the tail plug also is removed, thereby creating a problem in that the long grip or the tail plug, when removed from the rod body, is subject to being lost or forgotten when the angler moves his equipment.